La Receta Maestra
by Draconiger
Summary: Secuela de Manjar Pohibido Por decisión de la Orden, Harry debe pasar las vacaciones con Severus. Ambos crearan las reglas para lograr una vida normal. Pero lo que Severus no sabe es que el jovencito tiee un plan: ser activo aunque sea por una noche.
1. Chapter 1

Regreso inesperado Por momentos andaba pensando en dejar ff

**Regreso inesperado Por momentos andaba pensando en dejar pero recorde que aquí tengo mis seguidorillas 3 Asi que, luego de descomunal espera, aquí les traigo la secuela de una de mis obras favoritas: Manjar Prohibido.**

**Espero que les guste **

**Atte: Draconiger.**

**NOTA: Los títulos son dobles. Es decir, tienen el nombre de cómo llamaría Severus al capi y cómo lo haría Harry. Es una divertida forma de ver diferentes puntos de vista. Harry en negrita y Severus en cursiva. Que lo disfruten.**

**--o--**

Capítulo I**Oclumancia... y sexo.**

_**Una vez mas...**_

-¿Disculpe?- las voces salieron a coro desde dos gargantas diferentes. Severus Snape y Sirius Black se miraron con desagrado y volvieron una vez más a Dumbledore.

Harry estaba tan shockeado por la noticia que no pudo siquiera reparar en que no estaba respirando.

-Creo que fui lo suficientemente claro- sonrió Albus adelantándose en el medio de la sala del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.- Pienso que, debido al dominio de Severus en Oclumancia y Legeremancia y al hecho de que Harry debe seguir practicando la primera, lo mejor para el muchacho será que pase las vacaciones con él.

-Pe-Pero... yo soy su padrino... soy su tutor.- objetó Black pasando los desorbitados ojos desde el joven Potter al director.- Harry debería quedarse conmigo... es más, ya trajo aquí su baúl, y ha estado viviendo con las mejores de las comodidades.

-Por primera vez en mi vida estoy de acuerdo con Black- gruñó Snape cruzándose de brazos.

-Severus...- pidió Dumbledore pacíficamente- Es solo un adolescente...

-El cual con solo mover el dedo meñique entra en peligro de muerte- terminó él secamente.

-¿Qué tal darle clases aquí, Albus?- opinó Sirius buscando posibilidades- Que la gárgola le venga a enseñar mientras el niño queda aquí.

Una varita apuntó fríamente a Padfoot.

-Vuelve a llamarme así, Black, y serás cenizas...

-Por favor, les pediré que conserven la calma.- los detuvo Dumbledore- Sirius, evita apodos. Severus, guarda la varita. Harry ¿quieres decir algo?- el muchacho salió de repente de su ensueño, que tenía algo que ver con Severus y vivir con él, y negó firmemente con la cabeza- Entonces...- continuó- Sirius, no se trata de tutores. Es la protección que Severus representa para Harry...

-Sí, claro... - bufó Black dando la espalda.

-Sirius, fue decisión mutua de los miembros de la Orden.- aclaró Dumbledore.

-Pues yo no voté.- objetó Padfoot volviéndose enervado.

-Esta claro, Albus- dijo Snape con su siseante voz- Black quiere quedarse con el muchacho y yo se lo dejo como un obsequio ¿Hay algo más que decir?

-Sí- afirmó Dumbledore- Que por aprobación de prácticamente la totalidad de los miembros de la Orden, Harry Potter queda bajo tu tutoría. Que tengan un buen día.- y sin más, tiró algo de polvos flu a la chimenea y desapareció entre una llamarada verde.

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»-o-«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

Severus cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y caminó en pasos secos hasta el centro del hall de su casa. Realmente, pensaba, Dumbledore no había tenido una mejor idea para deshacerse del inconveniente andante que era Potter que tirándoselo a él, colocándolo como su protector bajo el nombre de la Orden...

Para que el niño mejorase en Oclumancia ¡Por favor! El muchacho ni siquiera había entendido lo que la palabra significaba. Habían pasado los dos últimos meses antes de terminar las clases desnudos en la cama cuando debieron estar teniendo las sesiones. ¿Mejorar...? ¡Ja! Él sabía personalmente que Harry se preocupaba febrilmente en mejorar en sus demostraciones sexuales, pero en nada más.

Detrás de él, el jovencito entró arrastrando su baúl, que hacía un extraño chirrido al frotar la madera contra el suelo de piedra. Lo dejó al borde de la alfombra al entrar a la habitación contigua, una sala con estanterías repletas de libros añejos y de cubiertas oscuras. Severus siguió caminado, sin volverse, y él le siguió los pasos. No sabía si debía hablar, pero le molestaba que su amante actuase de tal manera luego de todo lo que habían pasado.

Igualmente, pensó que no podía esperar mucho al principio... finalmente, estaba tratando con Severus Snape.

-Debería verle el lado positivo, señor.- susurró a sus espaldas, subiendo una escalera encerrada entre un apretado pasillo. Pero mantuvo el silencio luego, al ver que su profesor ni siquiera se volvía a él.

Llegaron a otro pasillo, son varias puertas a los lados, que se abría al final en otros dos, en forma de T. Severus dobló a la derecha, y Harry caminó prácticamente junto a él, pisándole los talones.

-Deja de seguirme.- gruñó Snape volviéndose secamente. El muchachito dio de lleno contra su cuerpo, y soltó una cómica risita.

-Lo siento... - balbuceó tratando de esconder sus mejillas rojas, no tanto por la vergüenza propia sino porque le parecía cómica la reacción de su amante al tenerlo a él como asidua compañía.

-Baja, corre, vuela, haz lo que quieras pero lejos de mí, mocoso- gruñó Snape, y agradeció a todos los magos de que Harry asintió obediente.

Volviendo a su recorrido, Severus trató de respirar normalmente, caminando con firmeza al final del pasillo, tranquilizado en parte por no haber oído los pasos de Potter a sus espaldas. Llegó hasta la enorme puerta de roble, cogió el picaporte y lo bajó. No reparó en el muchacho al tener que entrar en la habitación, y la cerró tras sus espaldas.

¡Hogar dulce hogar! Pasaba encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes casi en la totalidad de sus vacaciones. Las paredes de piedra negra. Los cortinados verde oscuro de su cama. Los muebles. La chimenea. El sillón de cuero frente a ella. Los libros. Y ni un maldito cuadro que lo espiase...

Respiró hondo, sintiendo el perfume fresco de la habitación. Caminó, corrió las mantas y se desplomó sobre el colchón. Por fin su cama, sus sábanas... todo aquello que las vacaciones reflejaban... Si por él fuera dormiría allí de por vida...

-¿Debería estar celoso de sus sábanas? Pues a mi no me huele con tanta devoción- sus sentidos se descolocaron y se irguió de repente, sentándose consternado en la cama. Harry Potter lo miraba desde los pies de la misma, apoyado en uno de los postes del dosel.

Se enderezó de un salto, y caminó como un lobo al ataque de su presa hasta enfrentarse al muchacho. La vena de la sien le latía fervorosa.

-Solo cuando mueras de hambre... y ni aun así... - siseó acercando su ganchuda nariz al joven-... entres a mi habitación sin golpear.

-Lo siento. Es que pensé que me estaba mostrando el camino... - sonrió el jovencito alzando las cejas inocentemente- Como lo voy a tener que hacer habitualmente...

-Tú no pasarás esa puerta ni aunque el Señor Oscuro esté a tu acecho.

-¿Para salir de aquí?- rió él mordiéndose el labio inferior.- No sabía que estaba tan ansioso de mí.

-Afuera, Potter. - gruñó Snape señalando la entrada.

-Pe... pero...

-¡Ahora!

-¡Solo fue una broma, Sev!

-No me gustan las bromas. ¡Y no me llames _Sev_! ¡Afuera!

-Voy a llamarte _Sev_ porque creo que puedo hacerlo luego de hacer el amor durante dos meses en tu propia cama.

-Afuera, Potter.- repitió secamente.

-¿Cuántas veces de las que me ordenó salir le hice caso?

Snape sacó en una fracción de segundo la varita del bolsillo y la apuntó al rostro del muchacho.

-Mi casa. Mis reglas. Afuera.- jadeó mirándolo con odio. Harry aguantó la respiración por un segundo, pero inmediatamente su cerebro armó una táctica defensiva.

Severus sintió su cuerpo tensarse: la húmeda lengua el muchacho salió de entre los sonrosados labios y comenzó a enrollarse en la punta de la varita, lamiéndola lentamente, humedeciendo su extensión, amoldando los jugosos belfos a ella, succionándola.

-Aunque no estemos en Hogwarts, sigo siendo _Harry_... - susurró el joven acercándose a él, a una distancia significantemente alarmante. Sus dedos acariciaron el pecho del hombre y su mano izquierda se enredó a la derecha de él, haciéndole descender la varita.-... sigo siendo tuyo... Severus... - sus labios se pegaron a los de su amante, húmedos y tibios, y su lengua se inmiscuyó entre ellos, tocando la austera ajena, que titubeó primero, temblorosa, y finalmente se enredó a la suya, acariciándose una con otra.

-Potter, eres un…

-Lo sé…- sonrió lamiendo sus labios- Se que soy un pequeño gusano pervertido…- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás.- ...pero sé también cuanto te gusta que sea así, Severus...

-Esto es asquerosamente extraño…- jadeó el hombre sentándose en su cama. Sus dedos fueron hasta su negro cabello, mientras sus ojos, tan oscuros como petróleo, se fijaron en el suelo de piedra.- Tú... aquí... ¡en _mis_ vacaciones!... Dime, Potter ¿no puedo estar en paz solamente acompañado de mi presencia por un segundo en éste año?

-Debería verle el lado positivo, señor…- repitió el muchacho apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón.

-¿Existe aunque sea uno, Potter?

-¡Oh, vamos!- rió asintiendo con la cabeza. Y caminando hasta el hombre, se detuvo frente e él- Estamos solos. Todo el día. Sin clases ni profesores ni directores que nos reprendan por ser tan... sexuales.- terminó acariciando la mejilla del hombre. Severus sintió una muy placentera sensación recorrer hacia abajo por su espalda, latiendo extrañamente en su pubis.

-¿Tu mente tiene capacidad para pensar en otra cosa que no sea sexo?

-No si estoy cerca de usted...- sonrió el muchacho ladeando su cabeza a un costado, alzándole las cejas para incentivarlo.

-Creo que no podemos…

-Claro que podemos…- la voz del joven hizo eco en sus oídos, mientras su delgado cuerpo se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y su lengua, tan traviesa como siempre, iba hasta su cuello, lamiendo y besándolo suavemente.- ...podemos comenzar... ahora mismo si lo desea...- ofreció jugando con el lóbulo de la oreja del hombre- ¿Está cansado, señor? Fue un largo viaje ¿no es así?- y sus manos, imposibles de detener, desataron la negra túnica, quitándosela.

-No lo fue, Potter… lo hicimos con aparición. Y creo que la aparición no es lo suficientemente larga como tomarla como una excusa...

-Por favor, no mienta…- afirmó el muchacho desabotonando la blanca camisa de su profesor, desnudando el pálido pecho y contraído abdomen.- ... creo que es lo suficientemente larga para mi...- jugueteó en un susurro, presionando la punta de sus dedos contra la tensa erección que se formaba bajo los pantalones de Snape.-... sabe llegar muy profundo...- gimió estirando el lóbulo de la oreja del hombre entre sus dientes.

Severus dejó escapar un suave gemido. Realmente no había pensado que tendría éste tipo de encuentros en las primeras horas que estaban a solas en su propia casa. Pero sabía, luego de dos meses de encuentros sexuales, que le era imposible resistir la _tentación Potter_ aunque trabaje muy duro en ello.

-Vamos… hagámoslo…- apenas escuchaba a Harry algo distante, porque las cuatro últimas semanas sin sexo, desde que habían terminado las clases y él tuvo que quedarse para reuniones de personal mientras el muchacho se acomodaba y vivía con el desgraciado de Black en Grimmauld Place, le hacían sentir varias veces multiplicadas las actuales caricias que el joven le estaba dando. Era, así mismo, muy consciente del tamaño de la dura erección del adolescente, porque estaba rozando con fuerza su ahora muy despierta polla, la cual, atrapada entre los negros pantalones, palpitó suplicante para que la dejasen salir.

Soportando incluso aquello, Severus optó, antes de demostrar su inminente rendición, en jugar aquel juego que era el favorito de ambos: el de la seducción.

Sosteniendo el mentón del muchacho, lo acercó hacia si, fundiéndose en aquella joven boca, cálida y húmeda, ágil, que lo recibió con ansias. Sus manos bajaron entonces al pecho, acariciando los pezones por sobre la camisa, haciendo que la leve pero sensible aspereza de la tela los rozasen una y otra vez, endureciéndolos, haciendo a su joven portador gemir moviendo sus caderas contra las suyas.

-¿Excitado?- preguntó estirando con los dientes hacia sí aquel labio inferior que había tenido la osadía de separarse de los suyos.

-Solo un poco...- jadeó Harry con una traviesa sonrisa- Estoy seguro de que puede hacerlo mejor, señor...- hizo una burda línea con la punta de la lengua sobre el labio superior antes de adentrarse entre ellos, desatándose él mismo la camisa cuando las manos de su profesor bajaron hasta su cintura, quitando la tela de dentro de los pantalones y deslizándose bajo ésta, acariciaron el tenso abdomen, metiendo los pulgares dentro del margen del pantalón, amenazando aquel exquisito punto.

-¿Mejor que tú? Siempre...- gruñó Severus atacando su cuello, ahora desnudo mientras el muchacho deslizaba la camisa de sus hombros y se la quitaba, dejando su torso a la disposición de su profesor.

-Hagamos cosas muy sucias hoy, Sev...- gimió el muchacho ladeando la cabeza para dejar libre acceso a los labios de Snape, -... aguantar un mes solo con masturbación ha sido tan difícil... que hoy se me endureció apenas te vi entrar en Grimmauld...- embistiendo con sus caderas contra la dureza en el pubis de éste-... que hubiese podido tirarme a cuatro a mamártela justo allí, delante de todos...

Severus gruñó de placer, atrapando a su muchacho por debajo de los brazos, alzándolo un poco para lamer y morder con lujuria sus erectos pezones, mordiscando y succionándolos, volviéndolos enrojecidos bajo su boca. Harry soltó una exquisita exhalación, arqueándose hacia atrás, abrazando la cabeza de su amante contra su pecho. Los dedos de Snape se deslizaron por las costillas y cintura del jovencito, bajando una vez más a la tela de sus pantalones, hasta marcar el contorno del erecto miembro del jovencito, mordiendo ansiosamente su cuello, notando la dura extensión del niño inclinarse levemente hacia la izquierda, tratando de caber en el mínimo espacio que le dejaban aquellos pantalones.

Presionó. En línea recta.

Harry gimió.

-¿Estoy mejorando mi labor, señor Potter?- índice y pulgar se amoldaron a los costados de aquel trozo de carne palpitante, y comenzaron a subir y bajar, apretando firmemente.

-Por favor, quítemelo…- susurró el muchacho en su oído, suaves gemidos golpeando contra sus tímpanos, desarmando su razón, haciéndolo jadear.

-No estoy seguro de que estés suficientemente caliente...- jugó Snape presionando con mayor firmeza, moviendo sus dedos hacia arriba y abajo.

-S-Sev... la tela está... lastimándome…- suplicó Harry apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amante, sus manos presionando con fuerza contra su desnuda espalda.

Severus sonrió.

Rodeó al jovencito de la cintura y se enderezó solo un poco, girándose para acostarlo en la cama. Se arrodilló a horcajadas a la altura de su pecho y apuntó con la varita a las zapatillas de Harry tiradas en el suelo. Los cordones se deslizaron en un segundo fuera de sus ojales y volaron a sus manos. Cogiendo entonces las de su muchacho, las alzó por sobre su cabeza para atarlo al respaldar de la cama, ambas muñecas unidas contra la negra madera. Desde abajo, Harry miraba con una libidinosa sonrisa en los labios, gozando cada muestra de dominio palpitar hinchando su miembro tanto como si la misma lengua de su amante se estuviese enredando en éste.

-¿Listo para algunos juegos, Potter?

-Muy... listo...- se relamió el muchachito lanzando una ojeada a su pubis, para volverse luego a su amante.

Snape se echó sobre él, besando ahora suavemente los duros pezones, en cuyo alrededor había una aureola rojiza por la exquisita tortura sufrida, borrando las molestias prácticamente inexistentes.

-Baja... baja, Sev...- jadeó Harry rozando su dura polla contra el abdomen de su amante.

Severus se deslizó en respuesta, ubicándose a su lado pero significativamente más abajo, dejando su rostro a la altura del abdomen del joven y lanzó sus labios a éste.

Sintió nuevamente, luego de tanto tiempo, la suavidad de aquella pálida piel debajo del pequeño ombligo. Rozó con los dientes a su alrededor, mientras la mano que no era aprisionada por su propio cuerpo atrapaba el borde de su pantalón y lo bajaba dificultosamente, tocándolo todo. Hundió la húmeda lengua dentro de aquel menudo orificio abdominal, firmemente, entrando y saliendo, imitando una exquisita penetración de éste músculo dentro del adolescente cuerpo.

El muchacho arqueó la espalda, adelgazando aun más su delicioso abdomen, e hizo un tentativo movimiento de caderas buscando contacto. Haciendo que sus labios desciendan por aquella piel, Severus degustó el fresco aroma a jabón que emanaba aquella zona púbica, alrededor de la línea de vellos negros. Bajó suavemente el elástico de los boxers, bajándolo hasta donde sus pantalones, liberando el húmedo e hinchado miembro de su niño, el cual aferró, pero sin atenderlo aun con sus labios, que permanecieron ocupados alrededor de la mata de vellos en su base, besando y lamiendo la ingle, bajando hasta sus testículos.

-Profesor...- gimió el muchacho, intentando separar las piernas que eran cruelmente mantenidas unidas mediante sus pantalones, los cuales su amante había llegado a bajar sólo hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

-Nada mal ¿no?- susurró cruelmente Snape, sonriendo en superación, disfrutando de la dulce tortura, su palma apoyada contra la caliente polla de su alumno, manteniéndola presionada contra su abdomen, sin regalarle la presión necesaria pero atormentándolo a su vez porque la existente era dramáticamente escasa. Sus labios se amoldaron besando pausadamente sus testículos. Los alzó un poco con los dedos de la otra mano, para lamerlos desde la zona perineal hasta la base de la suplicante erección de Harry.

-¡Si no lo haces... vas a sufrir, Severus Snape!- exclamó el muchacho, socavado por la excitación, hundiendo la cabeza en las blancas almohadas.- Lo juro...

-¿Amenazando otra vez, Potter?- susurró el hombre truhanamente deteniendo todo movimiento o contacto.- ¿Quieres que te recuerde...- un suave lengüetazo recorriendo lentamente la enrojecida cabeza hizo sentir a Severus el exquisito sabor del presemen de su muchacho luego de tanto tiempo- ... quién está atado a la cama?

El muchachito bajó una desesperada mirada a él, que se tornó al instante suplicante.

-Por favor... no seas cruel...- pidió respirando dificultosamente. Su erección estaba tan hinchada y dura que dolía.

Severus creyó que aquel rostro era digno de compasión.

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»-o-«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

-¡Suficiente...! Potter...- Severus jadeaba incontrolablemente, su rostro hundido en las sábanas, emanando el caliente aire de su garganta. Estaba realmente exhausto.

Harry alzó pesadamente la muñeca y miró su reloj.

-Llegamos... a las 7:45...- jadeó, secando la transpiración de su rostro- ...suponiendo que me llevó media hora convencerlo... comenzamos a las 8:15, y son... las 11 y veintidós...- quedó en silencio unos segundos y se volteó- ...significa que lo estamos haciendo hace tres horas... y cinco...- Severus bajó la vista a él, levantando una ceja.

-Nunca me percaté de sus dones para las matemáticas, Potter.- sonrió volteándose boca arriba, estirando una mano para desparramarle el cabello.

-Gracias.- sonrió el muchacho cerrando los ojos en una plácida sonrisa- ¡Wow!- exclamó entonces- Es bueno tener bastante tiempo de abstinencia... luego no se detiene por tres horas...- relamió sus labios, degustando el sabor del placer consumado. Snape bufó negando con la cabeza- Hagámoslo una vez más, Sev.- alentó el joven trepando a su pecho.

-¿Estás loco, artilugio sexual productor de semen?- bufó éste bajando la mirada a él- No tengo 15 años, Potter. Contrólate. Si los seres humanos tomasen semen en vez de leche ayudarías de sobremanera al hambre mundial.

-Hay algunos hombres que toman semen como si fuese leche...- susurró el juguetonamente acariciándole el labio inferior con la yema del índice. Severus sonrió, alzando las cejas, negando abatidamente con la cabeza.- ¿Una vez más... por favor?

-Que no, Potter.- objetó Snape volteándose, tirando al joven de encima suyo para volver a su posición original.

-¡Solo me vine cuatro veces!- bufó Harry sentándose como niño pequeño sin juguete en la cama.

-¿Qué no te parece suficiente? ¡Podrías llegar a venirte más veces que una mujer en una sesión sexual!

-Podría...- sonrió el muchacho estirando su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

-No fue una pregunta. Ni una idea. Contrólate. Cuatro veces es demasiado para un hombre.

-Pero una fue porque me masturbé frente a usted, esa no cuenta.

-Oh, por dios, Harry.- suspiró su profesor negando con la cabeza, mientras el muchachito se recostaba a su lado, con la cabeza sobre su hombro.- Vamos a dormir. Mañana tienes clases.

-Estamos en vacaciones.- ronroneó el jovencito cerrando los ojos.

-Pero debemos preocuparnos por la Oclumancia.- dijo Severus con voz calmada. Y volteándose sobre el muchacho, le dio un suave beso en los labios- Por más atractivo que parezca hacer el amor en su lugar, debemos tomar esto seriamente. El Lord no se detiene. Demasiado hicimos ojos ciegos a eso en Hogwarts, porque era el único momento que teníamos como excusa para estar en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo. Pero en verdad me preocupa tu seguridad tanto como a Dumbledore. Aunque no te guste debemos practicar. Dos veces al día, dos horas cada turno, al menos. Uno a la mañana y uno a la tarde.- Harry asintió con la cabeza obedientemente.

-¿Y tendremos sexo luego de cada uno?- preguntó tocándole el mentón con el índice, logrando perfectamente una cara de niño bueno.

-No...- respondió el hombre, frunciendo el seño- Habrá sexo _una vez al día_ y solo si lo haces bien.

-¿Al sexo?

-¡A la Oclumancia!- respondió Severus exasperado, y Harry ahogó una risita.- ¿Alguna vez pensaste en ser menos... sexual? Dos veces al día es demasiado.

-Oh, estoy seguro que lo haré ceder de todos modos.- sonrió Harry besándole el pecho.- Está bien, tendré compasión de ti, Sev... Se que estás viejito...

-No quiero compasión, es que... ¡Potter!- gruñó dándose cuenta tardíamente de la última frase.

Harry lanzó una carcajada.

-Bromeaba.- asintió trepando un poco más en la cama para apoyar su cabeza en la almohada, justo frente al rostro de Severus, que miraba hacia arriba, ofendido.- Estás realmente bueno para tener 36...- susurró dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No me conquistarás con halagos. Estás en falta.- gruñó. Por dentro sonreía ante aquel estúpido juego de pareja.

Harry bajó algo la cabeza, haciendo su recorrido hasta la oreja del hombre, apretando entre sus dientes el lóbulo, estirándolo juguetonamente. Besando el blanco y aún algo húmedo cuello.

-¿Quizás si le doy una buena mamada antes de dormirnos...?- susurró seductoramente lamiendo la tersa superficie, su juguetona mano haciendo dibujos sobre su bajo vientre. Severus lo tomó de los hombros y empujó lejos, sin evitar soltar la risa que tenía acumulada dentro.

-Te perdono si juras no más sexo por hoy.- dijo recuperando la seriedad.

-Okay.- canturreó Harry acurrucándose nuevamente contra su pecho, una de sus piernas sobre las de Severus, arqueando el cuello para mirarlo a los ojos.- Le gané de nuevo.- sonrió sacándole luego la lengua. La cual el hombre atrapó rápidamente entre sus labios.

-No del todo...- susurró Severus antes de volver a besar pasionalmente a su amante. Volteándose para recostarse sobre él y tomar el control.

-¿Uhm, profesor?- Snape dejó de querer martirizar aquel exquisito labio inferior para mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Una vez más?

-¡Potter!

-Es que usted... su beso... ¡Oh, que diablos!- sonrió el uniéndose nuevamente a sus labios, rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

Severus Snape se permitió disfrutarlo una vez más antes de que terminase el día.

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»-o-«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

Harry giró en la cama y hundió el rostro en las almohadas. Lo primero que le confundió fue la escasa luz que daba en sus párpados cerrados a pesar de sentir que había dormido muchísimo, y cuando abrió los ojos, solo un poco, recordó que estaba durmiendo en la casa de Snape. _Profesor Severus Snape_. En su cama.

Harry sonrió, acariciando las sábanas.

-Hm... ¿Sev...?- balbuceó, volviendo a girarse, deslizando su mano por la suave tela, tanteando con los ojos cerrados.- ¿Sev?- los abrió, enderezándose.- Oh, demonios, no cambias nunca...

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»-o-«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

-Realmente un conmovedor despertar. Eres demasiado dulce para mi. Temo que me empalagues.- bufó el muchacho con sarcasmo bajando las escaleras. Severus, desde el sillón, levantó la vista de su libro por un segundo y volvió a bajarla.

-¿Qué querías, Potter? ¿Rosas?

-Bastardo.- gruñó el adolescente corriendo enfurruñado la silla frente a la mesa de ébano, desplomándose en ella. Snape cerró su libro y lo observó. Realmente extrañaba verlo enfadado y éste desplante había caído como regalo del cielo.

-¿Siempre te levantas con ese humor luego de una noche en la que haces el amor sin descanso?

El muchacho suspiró, con las esmeraldas clavadas en la mesa.

-Lo siento, es que...- hizo una pausa, cavilando, y aprisionó entre sus dientes su labio inferior, para finalmente alzar la vista a Severus- ... solo que a veces idealizo mucho las cosas ¿sabe?...- cuando vio que su profesor quiso hablar, lo interrumpió-... y pues anoche... cuando me dormí abrazado a usted, lo hice pensando que hoy me despertaría a su lado, y nos besaríamos y me diría que me ama y todas esas cosas sin sentido...- hizo un movimiento con la mano al final, restándole importancia a todo, poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a una de las puertas.

Severus lo observó mientras las palabras salían de su garganta. Sí, para querer a Potter en la forma en que lo quería no demostraba habilidades de buena pareja. Pero demonios, ¿qué ya habían formalizado? Él no tenía obligación alguna. Después de todo, Harry era un estudiante. Su alumno. El hecho de que además haya dormido en su cama no significaba precisamente que...

-No son _cosas sin sentido_.- lo corrigió, deteniendo los estúpidos pensamientos que volvían a llenar una vez más su cabeza, confundiéndolo. Harry se volvió- Creo que idealizar es normal, pensar esas cosas. Lo hice también cuando era joven, aunque no lo creas. Pero fui herido demasiado como para teñirte ahora todo color de rosas. Lamentablemente, la vida misma es un perfecto matiz de grises. Debes acostumbrarte a eso.

Harry suspiró. Y sonrió compasivamente.

-Deberías olvidar a papá, Sev- susurró caminando hacia él. Se encogió un poco, para atrapar una de las manos entre las suyas, plasmando un beso en ellas.

-Yo no mencioné en ningún momento al inepto gusano de...

-Él se ha ido.- interrumpió Harry alzando las cejas, obviando la ofensiva alusión.- Y ahora yo trato de ocupar su lugar.

-Potter, tú no ocupas…

-No me enoja eso, Severus.- lo calmó él, aferrando la mano con firmeza, acariciándola con los pulgares- No me enoja ser el clavo que saca al otro. Se que es difícil quitar las secuelas de ti. Se que me parezco demasiado a él como para que no te haga recordar, pero...- colocó el índice sobre los labios de su amante, silenciando su refutación- ... pero te amo y... y haré lo posible por que lo dejes atrás. No por mí, no le tengo envidia, más bien rechazo y rencor con lo poco que se de tu relación con él. Sino por ti. Quiero verte feliz ¿ok?- sonrió aferrando la mano entre las suyas, besándola de nuevo.

Severus quedó en silencio unos segundos. Todo lo que Harry había dicho y la forma en que lo había hecho, con tanta dulzura en cada una de sus palabras, le fue demasiada información para ser procesada por su aturdido cerebro.

-Una performance conmovedora, Potter.- susurró entonces- ¿Su nuevo propósito es hacerme llorar?

-Usted no llora.- asintió Harry, sonriendo ante la broma pesada de su profesor.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- respondió Snape, dándole ahora él un beso en el dorso de la mano. Y una sonrisa de aceptación se dibujó en su rostro. Por dentro, el corazón le parecía demasiado grande como para caber entre sus costillas.

-Bastardo, lo odio...- ironizó el muchacho sentándose en sus piernas, cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos, hundiendo la lengua entre aquellos adictivos labios, besándolo con devoción.

-Sigo siendo tu profesor. Controla esa boca.- advirtió el hombre aprisionando aquellos labios con los suyos, acariciándolos, absorbiendo su néctar.

Al separarse, Severus le regaló una corta sonrisa y se volvió a un lado, tomando nuevamente su libro, pero aun así sin preocuparse por sacar al jovencito de sus piernas.

-Bien, voy... a la cocina...- asintió Harry poniéndose de pie. Por más divina que le parecía la imagen de estar sentado en el regazo de su amante, el estómago le estaba crujiendo terriblemente. Sonriéndole una vez más, caminó hacia la puerta a la que se había dirigido antes.

Severus vio como el muchacho marchaba en dirección a ésta, y aunque sabía del error que éste iba a cometer, prefirió mantenerse en silencio, observando su reacción.

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta, se vio enfrentado a un montón de frascos de todo tipo y tamaño que estuvo a punto de chocar.

-Oh, eh...- de repente sus mejillas ardieron, cerrando la puerta del armario. Entre tanta destilación de cariño había olvidado preguntarlo.- ... bien... ¿dónde está?

-No estuviste muy errado. Es la siguiente.- respondió Severus haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Procurando de verdad que la risa no saliese de su garganta. El muchacho asintió y se encaminó a la otra puerta- Oh. Potter.- lo llamó entonces.

-¿Sí?- preguntó éste volviéndose.

-La casa es tuya, puedes usar lo que quieras.- apretó sus labios, como culpándose de lo que había dicho. Pero es que luego de las palabras que espontáneamente soltaba su muchacho, le era imposible negarse a nada.

-Gracias.- susurró Harry- ¿Quiere que le prepare algo, señor? ¿Quizás un café, té? Puedo hacer tostadas... o mejor pancakes... se cocinar bien...

-¿Ni en las vacaciones descansas de tu auto-idolatría?- preguntó agriamente el hombre mirándolo fríamente a los ojos, esperando ver su reacción. El muchachito frunció el ceño, bufando.- Solo un té, Harry. Gracias.- asintió entonces Severus, esbozando una sonrisa compensatoria en los labios.

-Bastardo.- rió Harry por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza, desapareciendo tras la puerta de la cocina.

-Potter.- advirtió Severus. Vio el rostro del muchachito emerger detrás del mural.

-Te amo...- susurró Harry tirándole un beso silencioso, antes de volver a desaparecer de su vista.

Snape negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Últimamente el jovencito le sacaba más sonrisas de lo que había esperado profesar en toda su vida.

Severus rió para si mismo al notar que estaba pensando en analizar la posibilidad de casarse con él.

Sí. Aún, a veces idealizaba también.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

_**Proposiciones**_

**¡Tomemos un baño juntos!**

Severus Snape había superado con honores el hecho de tener que compartir su casa con Harry Potter. A pesar de ser amantes, la idea le había aterrado desde un principio, sobre todo por el hecho de que adoraba las vacaciones porque en sí mismas significaban, precisamente, descansar a solas en un profundo silencio, dormir tranquilamente desnudo en su cama, y pasar horas y horas encerrado en su estudio dedicándose al arte de las pociones.

Por suerte, obviando las consecutivas muestras de seducción, hacer el amor al menos día por medio y las cuatro horas diarias que dedicaban a la Oclumancia, Harry se estaba comportando realmente como todo un señor. Para ocupar su tiempo, realizaba la mitad de las tareas que debería haber hecho su elfo doméstico, y Severus degustó placenteramente cada plato especial que el muchacho preparó para él durante cada jornada.

Por suerte, había incluso mejorado notablemente en la Oclumancia. Harry había entendido al fin que las horas de las prácticas no eran puntualmente el momento exacto para hacer que Severus conozca las facetas de su vida, y, con la excusa del hombre de hacer el amor salvajemente si lo hacía bien, hasta pudo escatimar sus pensamientos hasta dejarle ver a Snape solo unos pocos.

Las reglas para la buena convivencia incluía, primera en la lista, no ingresar a la habitación de Severus sin golpear la puerta. Harry había sido provisto de un pulcro y hermoso cuarto de cortinados azules petróleo con detalles grises en el que dormía todas las noches, a menos que Snape le dejase quedar en el suyo luego de haber pasado un buen momento en la cama. Para desilusión diaria de Harry, aquello no pasaba con la frecuencia que él quería.

Poco a poco el muchacho había, sin embargo, guardado sus ganas de seducir al profesor - su juego favorito, de hecho- para luego de cenar, calculando que el hombre lo invitaría a quedarse a dormir allí. Lo malo era que acumular toda la tensión sexual del día, hacía que el jovencito iniciara antes su actos de persuasión y terminasen haciéndolo en el comedor, la cocina, el baño o su propia habitación, que era la primera en el pasillo.

Así, habían pasado tres dulces semanas de relativa calma.

-¡Profesor!- Severus pegó un respingo y la probeta se le resbaló de las manos, haciéndose añicos en el suelo.- Profesor...- jadeó Harry bajando los últimos escalones de la escalera, entrando agitado al sótano de la casa de su mentor. Viendo que Snape lo miraba a punto de asesinarlo vivo, detuvo sus frenéticos pasos, reduciendo la marcha considerablemente- Lo siento.- susurró- ¿Qué hice ahora?- preguntó entonces, levantando la nariz por sobre la mesa llena de ingredientes, líquidos y botellitas de diferente tamaño, analizándolos como si supiese de que se trataran.

-Rompiste otro. Una vez más.- respondió Snape fríamente, sacando la varita del bolsillo para reparar lo dañado- Tienes suerte de que ésta vez estaba vacío.

-La suerte la tiene usted, de hecho.- sonrió el muchacho mirándolo de rejo- ¿Ya se le curó la quemadura de ácido del empeine?

-Sabes que sí, me viste sin nada anoche.- gruñó Severus vertiendo un poco de líquido en el caldero que hervía a fuego lento.

-Oh, no, no en verdad. Realmente, si está desnudo, sus pies no son precisamente lo que veo primero.- alzó las esmeraldas a él y lanzó una risita tonta, encogiéndose de hombros. Suspiró, y acercándose a Severus, le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿Estás enfadado?  


Snape bufó, tratando de contar hasta diez.

-No, Potter.- respondió ablandado por aquel roce. Atrapó la cuchara de hierro entre sus dedos y la hundió en la poción- Entonces ¿a que se debía la excitación que provocó mi tragedia?

-Oh... eh...- Harry se separó y clavó la mirada en las probetas y frascos, pateando inconscientemente el suelo- ... bueno yo... quiero bañarme...- alzó la vista y sonrió tímidamente a su profesor.

-¡Oh, genial! Te has dignado por fin.- habló Snape con sarcasmo, revolviendo cansinamente el preparado. Harry se sonrojó de repente- Vamos, ¿qué, se te ha olvidado donde queda el baño? Lo usas desde que llegaste. Tienes uno al lado de tu habitación.- bufó sin mirarlo, agregando al preparado una pizca de un polvo amarillento.

-Eh... es que...- Harry mordió su labio inferior. Los engranajes del cerebro de Severus parecieron andar de repente llevando sus pensamientos a un punto exacto.

-Oh...- sonrió alzando irónicamente las cejas- ¿lo encontraste?

-Si, señor. Y quería saber si...

-Realmente, Potter...- prosiguió el hombre sin prestarle atención, con la mirada clavada en su trabajo-... pensé que su instinto de jovencito fisgón le harían descubrirlo con anterioridad. Sinceramente, estoy sorprendido de su tardanza.

-Es que aquí pienso más en usted que en inmiscuirme- Harry de repente no supo si había contraatacado a su profesor u ofendido a si mismo.- Entonces... ¿puedo...?

-No.- respondió Snape frunciendo el ceño, levantando y bajando la cuchara, analizando cuán espeso estaba su preparado.

-Usted dijo cuando llegué que ésta era como mi casa y que podía usar lo que quería.- refutó el jovencito.

-Pues no. Esta es la excepción. Es _MI_ baño privado.

-De hecho...- balbuceó Harry- ... no pensaba usarlo yo solo.- los ojos negros de Snape intentaron intimidarlo, pero a la hora de la fecha el jovencito raramente se sentía intimidado por él- Digo, la _bañera_ es suficientemente grande para los dos.

-A ver... Potter. ¿Tú y yo? ¿En una piscina? ¿Desnudos? ¿Mojados? No, no me convence.

-¡Oh, por favor!

-Apuesto a que en cuanto la vio me imaginó follándolo en ella ¿no es así?- desafió el hombre acercándose peligrosamente a él.

-De verdad, no podría mentirle, lo hice.- sonrió tranquilamente Harry.- Entonces... ¿no quieres venir, Sev? Es domingo, hoy no hay Oclumancia, ambos descansamos...

-Intento descansar de ti.

-¡Oh, no seas tan mierda!

-¡Potter!

-Okay, okay. Con calma...- Harry respiró hondo.- Bien.- suspiró balanceándose en sus talones y puntas- Entonces quédese aquí con sus... _pociones_, y yo iré a su baño especial a masturbarme tranquilamente pensando en usted.- sin decir más, caminó hasta la arcada de salida, desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷•.•´¯•)»-o-«(•´¯•.•÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

Severus Snape rechinó los dientes y se detuvo abatido frente a la enorme puerta de ébano. Había tomado un camino alternativo dentro de su enorme casa, se podría decir "secreto", detrás de un enorme tapiz con el escudo de Slytherin. Por un segundo pensó qué haría Harry tan cerca de aquel tapiz, pero se dio cuenta de que aquellos pensamientos no duraron en su cabeza lo suficiente como para ser debidamente analizados. Fueron rápidamente reemplazados por los de tener a Potter en su baño privado, envuelto en vapor y agua. Pero más que eso, porque Potter se estaba masturbando allí. Pensando en él.

Severus no entendía como la llama de su sexualidad había sido altamente activada por el jovencito en aquellos últimos meses. A pesar de tener 20 años más que él, se sentía más activo que un adolescente. Aquello le preocupaba, en cierto punto, porque había creído aquella inestable etapa superada. Pero la verdad era que, después de todo, Harry siempre podía con él.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, giró el picaporte y, sin hacer el mínimo sonido, entró.

El vaho cálido del vapor calentó su piel, haciéndolo sentir de repente demasiado abrigado. Respiró profundamente, clavando los ojos en el suelo de mármol verde en el que se reflejaba su cuerpo, sabiendo que estar allí luego de haber rechazado la invitación era sumamente denigrante. Igualmente, alzó la vista, notando que sus oídos se habían agudizado antes, listos para escuchar alguna muestra de placer o excitación.

En cambio, lo único que oyó fueron unos suaves chapoteos de agua, y sus ojos se fijaron en la cabeza y cuello que emergían de la humeante agua, dándole la espalda.

-Potter...- fue lo primero que salió de su garganta, grave y áspero, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. El muchachito se volteó de repente, como si lo hubiese asustado, y entonces sonrió. Severus se sorprendió en que su sonrisa no fue para nada truhana, sino calma y compasiva.

-Señor...- susurró mirándolo dulcemente, moviéndose con lentitud en la enorme y cálida piscina, acercándose al borde más cercano a él, apoyando el mentón en éste. A Snape le tembló la pregunta "¿Qué, no estabas masturbándote?" en la lengua, pero lo entendió muy promiscuo e inaceptable justo a tiempo para acallarlo. Antes de que pueda pensar otra forma de seguir con aquella conversación que le estaba resultando relativamente incómoda, Harry volvió a hablar- ... ¿no quiere venir? Pasemos un momento juntos...- cuando los negros ojos se fijaron en él, dubitativos, el jovencito susurró- Sin sexo... lo prometo, Sev...

Snape no entendió si aquel trato le pareció bueno o malo. La verdad era que la promesa tocó significativamente a su moral, que era lo que, casi siempre, dominaba a sus actos.

Cortando el contacto visual, caminó hasta el amplió sillón que había en una de las esquinas y se detuvo junto a él. Finas manos blancas desataron lentamente los botones de la túnica negra, la camisa y los pantalones, doblándolos perfectamente, colocándolos apilados a un lado de las ropas tiradas desordenadamente de su joven amante. Reprimió el deseo de mirarlo antes de quitarse los boxers, y los deslizó por sus pálidas piernas, con la parsimonia que requería su único día libre a la semana.

Los ojos de Harry no se separaron del espectáculo en ningún momento, degustando el contorno de aquella amplia espalda, la cintura angosta y sus nalgas... perfectas y redondeadas nalgas blancas, exquisitas, brillantes. Por unos segundos se las imaginó entre sus manos, acariciándolas con bravura, masajeándolas, hundiendo los dedos en ellas.

Harry cerró los ojos y llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola en el borde pulido de la piscina de mármol negro y suspiró, relamiéndose los labios. Su miembro se había tensado ante una única imagen que se plasmó en su cabeza.

_Esperando por deslizarse entre aquellas suaves y deliciosas nalgas de Severus Snape._

-¿Puedo saber que estás pensando?- susurró una voz familiar, y sus oídos parecieron despertarse, oyendo el agua moverse a su lado. Separó los párpados y le sonrió cansinamente.

-De hecho, puede hacerlo. Pero hoy no habrá Oclumancia.- respondió, lanzándole una mirada antes de tirarse y zambullirse, nadando lejos de él. Abrió los ojos dentro del agua cristalina, notando que del miedo a que Severus viese su erección había olvidado quitarse las gafas. No le importó demasiado, a decir verdad, y se preocupó más por poner la mente en blanco mientras daba unas vueltas alrededor de la piscina.  


Cuando el oxígeno contenido en sus pulmones no le pareció suficiente, emergió, inspirando profundamente para volver a llenar sus pulmones, tratando de enfocar a Severus a través de las miles gotas de agua en sus anteojos empapados. Una mano ajena se los quitaron suavemente.

-¿A qué se debió el apuro por demostrarme sus dones en la natación?- susurró el hombre frente a su rostro, quitándole los húmedos mechones pegados a la piel. Había aprendido aquello de Harry. Todo momento podía ser aprovechado para seducir.

-Está muy cerca, señor...

-¿No crees poder resistirte?- dijo Severus, analizando el rostro al que solo veía sin anteojos cuando le hacía el amor. Aquello era una incitante relación de ideas. Notando a todo lo que sus pensamientos conllevarían, se volteó, volviendo a su posición original.

-Creo que sería mejor que obviemos el tema.- rió Harry acercándose a él. Hundió su cuerpo a su lado, apenas dejando afuera el cuello y la cabeza, y cerró los ojos, imitando a su pareja.- ¿Sev...?- susurró entonces. Quería hablar con él, seriamente, de hombre a hombre. De amante a amante.

-¿Mh...?

-¿Qué...?- respiró hondo. Quería saberlo. Lo necesitaba. Pero aunque creyó aquel momento lo suficientemente indicado, luego de tanto tiempo de relación, tenía miedo. Miedo a la reacción de Severus. Miedo a herirlo.- ¿... qué ocurrió exactamente entre tú y papá?

El hombre abrió los ojos y carraspeó. De repente sintió el corazón latir a una velocidad inigualable. No temía al tema en sí, sino en que nunca se lo había contado a nadie. Había pasado veinte años guardando el secreto en si mismo, tragándose la angustia, reprimiendo pensamientos e intercambiándolos con otros mejores. Y ahora, Harry Potter, el mismo hijo de quien arruinó su vida, buscaba poner el hombro que nunca tuvo a su lado.

Inspiró, y hechó aquel aire suavemente en una lenta expiración.

-Fue... fue solo una etapa. Nada imposible de superar.

-¿Pero él te gustaba?- inquirió el muchacho, elevando los ojos a aquellos que no lo miraban, y se sintió feliz de haber sido respondido, a pesar de que la contestación era parcialmente evasiva.

-Él...- Severus volvió a respirar profundamente, organizando en su cabeza qué debía decir y qué no.- ... él era... tan asquerosamente arrogante... lo odié, desde que entré a Hogwarts... me molestaba, era el punto de su maldita atención... siempre.- otra pausa, en la que el hombre humedeció su rostro- Día tras día era producto de su risa... de sus bromas e insultos. Hasta que... hasta que me di cuenta de que yo mismo buscaba ser el centro de su atención... buscaba estar donde él para que me moleste... coincidir nuestros horarios... era un maldito masoquista en ese sentido, disfrutaba al sentirme agredido por él...

Harry bajó la vista de su rostro y suspiró. Oír las palabras de Severus saliendo tan sinceramente de su garganta lo estaban derritiendo porco a poco. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amante, y acarició compasivamente su brazo, buscando su mano bajo el agua, enredando sus dedos en ella.

-Un día los... _astutos_ Merodedores me encerraron en un salón. Y James comenzó acosarme. Creo que se había dado cuenta de que yo lo perseguía, y se aprovechó de ello. Me presionó contra el escritorio, diciéndome que me deseaba, buscando tocar mi rostro con la lengua... Black y Pettigrew reían terriblemente…Parecía que era una apuesta, por lo que hablaban... solo Lupin intentó defenderme, pero Black lo sostenía con las manos en las espaldas...

Severus presionó los labios unidos y cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Suspiró, y mantuvo silencio, sin pensar en volver a hablar. Su cabeza, y toda su integridad en sí, estaban sufriendo un estado de catarsis, una extraña sensación de decir aquello que tuvo guardado por años, aunque no creyese oportuno que sea Potter el que lo escuche. No porque temía romper la entereza de la imagen de James en la mente de su hijo. De hecho, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas destrozarla. Desgarrar toda unión afectiva entre el joven y su padre.

Porque Harry era suyo. Lo amaba y debía hacerle preferirlo a él por encima de todo.

Necesitaba que fuese así.

-¿Mi...- balbuceó entonces Harry, viendo que el hombre había guardado silencio durante más de un minuto. Temía preguntarlo por el solo hecho de que la respuesta efectiva le iba a provocar sumo dolor. Porque Severus Snape se había vuelto su todo.- ...mi padre...- suspiró- ...mi padre te... te violó, Sev?- cerró los ojos, deseando poder zambullirse y no oír la respuesta.

-Oh, no, no lo hizo.- Harry sintió como todos sus órganos caían de repente y volvían luego a su posición normal, y lanzó el aire contenido en una sonora exhalación. Severus sonrió en respuesta, observándolo tiernamente aflojarse en el agua. Realmente deseó besarlo en aquel momento por haberse preocupado de aquella forma por él.- ...lo de ese día fue solo un juego. Otra de sus bromas, con sus cómplices. Pero luego comenzó a hacerlo a menudo. A solas, él y yo. Hasta que me hizo ceder.- hizo una pausa. Y lanzó todo al diablo. Iba a contárselo a Harry. Ya estaba en el baile y debía bailar.- Me arrinconaba y desnudaba sin que pudiese hacer nada...

-¿Tuvieron sexo?- lo interrumpió el muchacho volviéndose rápidamente a él.

-Por supuesto que sí. Era lo único que buscaba en mi, después de todo.- Harry bajó la mirada y mordió su labio inferior. Realmente, no le sorprendió del todo haber oído aquello.

-¿Te obligaba...? digo... él...

-Tenía poder sobre mí, sí. Más fuerza, más musculatura. No importaba que lo sobrepasara en altura, Potter tenía todo lo demás. Y, simplemente, no respetaba mi resistencia... no le importaba que me niegue... aunque mi negación fuese a medias... Podría decir que en eso te pareces a él.- sonrió volviéndose al muchacho, al cual le ardieron las mejillas.

-No es el caso.- advirtió Harry negando con la cabeza- Yo nunca... jamás te hubiese obligado así, Sev, y lo sabes.- Snape soltó una risotada, negando con la cabeza.- ¡Yo no te obligué! Simplemente... te instigué...- terminó tratando de ocultar sus mejillas rojas.- Si tú no hubieses querido no lo hubiésemos hecho y ya.

-Se que no me obligaste, Harry.- sonrió Severus melancólicamente.- Es que, de una forma u otra, yo aceptaba lo que James me hacía. Me gustaba.

-¿Te... gustaba que sea violento contigo?- preguntó el joven, descolocado- Realmente, Severus, eras un...- las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, clavando las esmeraldas en el agua frente a él.

-Potter no era violento, precisamente, Harry. Simplemente dominante.- objetó Snape abatido- Me decía que le gustaba que le pidiese por favor que no lo hiciera, era un maldito juego de adolescentes. Sentía placer y satisfacción con él. Él me mentía asimismo que yo era el mejor en la cama. Era una patética buena forma de sentirme bien conmigo mismo.

-¡Te estaba usando, Sev!

-Era un adolescente, Potter, los adolescentes viven en un mundo imaginario ideal.- exclamó.- Y eso es todo. Espero haberte saldado las dudas.- gruñó firmemente volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Harry respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse.

Deseaba no odiar tanto a su padre en ese momento.

-Lo siento...- susurró volviendo a recostarse en su hombro.- No debí haber preguntado. En serio...- Severus no respondió. Harry sintió repentinamente un hueco en el estómago- ¿Quieres que me vaya? Lo haré si quieres...

Un brazo lo rodeó, apretándolo contra su pecho. Severus apoyó sus labios en la húmeda cabeza y trató de no pensar. No quería hacerlo.

-Es normal que quieras saberlo, después de todo. Se trata de tu padre y de tu _amant_... profesor.- se corrigió. Harry sonrió contra aquel pálido pecho- Y lamentablemente ambas historias están unidas.

El muchacho lanzó un suspiro y guardó silencio, acariciando inconscientemente el pecho de su amante, cálido y solo suyo.

-¿Sev...?- susurró entonces. Debía sacarse la duda de la cabeza. Debía saberlo de una vez.- ¿Amaste a papá?

Severus no respondió. Se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de hacer lo imposible: dejar de pensar. Abatido, soltó un suave suspiro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Sí, Harry...- respondió gravemente- ... amé a James Potter. Lo amé demasiado.

Harry alzó sus esmeraldas a él. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero en sus pestañas habían suspendidas cristalinas gotas que el muchacho supo que no eran del agua de la piscina.

-Sev...- gimió tomándolo del rostro, parándose en la punta de sus pies para unir sus labios a los suyos y besarlo, tiernamente, mostrándole que él sí estaba allí, estaba para él, enteramente, por siempre. Se separó suavemente y deslizó las manos hasta los hombros de Snape, bajando la mirada.- Realmente odio a papá ahora.

-Oh, no deberías, Harry.- Severus no entendió cómo pudo haberlo dicho. Pero cuando se percató de esto ya estaba abrazando al muchacho, colocando el mentón sobre su hombro- Además, viéndole el lado positivo, como sueles decir...- el hombre se volvió a sus ojos, y algo muy similar a una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios- ...tú no estarías aquí si tu padre no me hubiese dejado por Lily.

-Pero tú hubieses vivido por siempre con quien amabas...

-No, no, Harry.- refutó Snape tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.- James no me amaba. No era mutuo. Eso debe cerrar todas tus dudas.

-Sí, lo entiendo, pero...

-Te prefiero a ti. Un millón de veces, Harry. Porque sé que tú me amas y que sientes lo mismo que yo.

Los ojos de Severus quedaron estancados, como si hubiese caído en cuenta de lo que había dicho, perdidos en un horizonte irreal. Hasta que sintió jóvenes y frescos labios besarlo con firmeza y ternura, una inmadura mandíbula temblando contra la suya. Bajó la cabeza, uniendo su frente a la de él. Mirando sus ojos enrojecidos y húmedos.

-Jamás...- jadeó Harry acariciando sus labios con el pulgar-... jamás creí que dirías eso...

-Tampoco creías que podía llorar ¿no es así?- el jovencito rió, bajo y suave, descendiendo la mirada para ocultar sus mejillas ardientes.

-¿Me... me dejará sanar su herida, señor?- susurró el muchacho acariciando cariñosamente el pecho frente a él.- Sé que puedo hacerlo. Intentaré arduamente.

-Es una oferta interesante.- respondió Snape cogiéndolo de la barbilla, para unir sus ojos a aquellas hermosas esmeraldas- Y... creo que es tiempo de que separemos el protocolo de la realidad, a menos cuando estemos a solas...- acercó sus labios a los del jovencito y acarició los otros suavemente.- ...no quiero oírte llamarme _señor_ ni _profesor_... por más excitante que me parezca...- ordenó, y bajando hasta su cuello, aprisionó la piel entre sus labios- ... al menos no cuando estás desnudo entre mis brazos...

-¿Tratas de seducirme, Sev?- sonrió Harry pícaramente mirando sospechosamente a Severus.

-Quizás.- susurró el hombre uniendo sus labios a los otros, dejando escurrir su lengua hasta el interior de la boca ajena, degustando su sabor.- Entonces... ¿serás un buen muchacho y dejarás de llamarme _señor_? Voy a castigarte seriamente si te portas mal y lo dices. ¿Es un trato?

-Yo...- jadeó Harry. Y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, susurró-... es un trato... _señor_...

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷•.•´¯•)»-o-«(•´¯•.•÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

-Harry, solo…oh, por dios…- atrapó los cabellos bajo el agua y los estiró, haciendo que la cabeza del muchacho saliese a la superficie.- ¿Cómo... cómo lo haces...? Bajo el agua...

-No lo se...- jadeó el jovencito en una sonrisa, respirando agitado, quitando las gotas de su rostro con las manos, para ir inmediatamente a la boca de su amante y recorrer juguetonamente los labios con su lengua.- ...tu polla es tan grande y... exquisita... que no puedo resistirme a ella aunque deba estar bajo el agua...- estiró el labio inferior entre sus dientes- ...sin respirar...

-Ésta es una buena definición para lo que "Pasemos un momento juntos, sin sexo" significa para nosotros.- sonrió Snape tomando al joven de la cintura para alzarlo, sentándolo en el frío suelo de mármol verde a un lado de la piscina. Acarició sus muslos y separó sus piernas, besándolos en un recorrido directo a la erección que latía enrojecida y húmeda en su pubis.- Una vez más, rompiste tu palabra.

-Sí, claro... ¿podría decirme quién tocó primero la erección del otro?- objetó Harry sin separar los ojos de la lengua que realizaba exquisitos dibujos sobre sus testículos.

-¿Podría decirme quién lamió primero la erección del otro?- sonrió Snape truhanamente, apresando los sacos entre sus labios, succionándolos suavemente, mientras sus manos no quedaban quietas acariciando el cuerpo ajeno.

-Bu-bueno... ¡pero usted comenzó!- Harry intentó lograr una objeción lógica, pero aquello fue lo único que le salió al ver a Severus empujar sus piernas abiertas hacia su pecho y bajar en dulces lengüetazos para inmiscuir aquel músculo entre sus nalgas.

-Seguro...- respondió Snape sin darle importancia, presionando la lengua contra los tensos músculos de su entrada.- ...tócate...

-¿Uh?- jadeó Harry, sumido en una extraña sensación de gloria.

-Pon tu mano sobre tu dura erección y bombea...- Severus apoyó las manos sobre el borde de la piscina y subió, acomodándose a un lado del muchacho, besándolo- ¿Acaso quieres más detalles de cómo hacerlo?- preguntó recostándose, empujando con él a Harry, hasta dejarlo acostado en el suelo helado, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, sin dejar de torturar aquellos rojos labios.

-¿Puedes mostrarme cómo?- gimió el muchacho en cuanto los dientes de su amante atraparon su labio inferior.- Tócate...- Severus quedó helado, mirándolo a los ojos, sin respirar siquiera. No, él no haría aquella cosa adolescente. Él era adulto, y tenía un amante, no necesitaba masturbarse. Bien, no al menos delante de él.- Oh, vamos, no seas tímido...- sonrió Harry dulcemente, empujándolo de los hombros hasta quedar ambos sentados- ¿Acaso nunca te masturbaste, Sev?- susurró lamiendo lentamente su labio superior, acariciando los muslos del hombre.

-Nunca frente a alguien. Eso es estúpido.- respondió éste tratando de mantener firmeza.

-Oh... Pero sueles pedirme que lo haga a menudo...- Harry soltó una carcajada viendo las mejillas de Severus sonrojarse levemente- Además, siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no?- sonrió guiñándole un ojo.- Me lo dijiste cuando jugamos a atarme de las muñecas con cadenas al techo. Dios... la forma en que me lo hiciste este día fue magnífica.- gimió relamiéndose los labios, acomodándose entre las piernas separadas del hombre y colocando las suyas abiertas sobre éstas, apoyando los pies a ambos lados de las caderas de su profesor- Creo que deberíamos repetirlo.- sonrió mirándolo con chispas de lujuria en los ojos.- Vamos...- susurró tomando su mano derecha, acercando su rostro al de Snape mientras la posaba sobre la tensa y sonrosada polla. Su lengua realizó un dibujo sobre los labios de Sev mientras amoldaba los dedos del hombre alrededor de aquel mástil-... ahora muévela...- susurró marcándole el ritmo- ...así... es... Realmente quiero verte hacerlo...- gimió mordiendo su labio inferior antes de volverse hacia atrás, apoyando una mano detrás de sus caderas para sostenerse y tomando con la otra su húmeda erección.

Snape relamió sus labios, sintiendo la extraña situación realmente erótica desde cualquier punto que se la analizara. Se le pasó por la cabeza pensar qué pasaría si Dumbledore entrase en ese preciso momento, lo cual no era muy improbable, ya que éste era el único que poseía la contraseña de las entradas de su casa y conocía cada lugar. Bueno, ahora Dumbledore y Harry. Pero Harry estaba con él. El simple hecho de sentirse relativamente amenazado lo excitaba, haciendo que su mano se mueva con un ritmo más demandante.  


Harry respondió al instante con un gemido. Severus observó como sus ojos pasaban desde los suyos hasta su erección y lo que estaba haciendo con ella, relamiéndose los labios, aplicando mayor velocidad sobre la propia.

-Imaginemos que...- balbuceó el moreno, lamiendo ansiosamente la palma de su mano para esparcir luego la humedad sobre la enrojecida y venosa extensión de su miembro- ...que estamos solos... masturbándonos... pensando en el otro ¿okay?

-De acuerdo...- respondió Snape sonriendo entre las bocanadas de aire que lanzaba por su garganta en suaves jadeos.- ... ¿qué sueles decir cuando te masturbas pensando en mí? Dímelo...

-Oh, dios, no...- Harry sonrió, mirándolo abatido, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. ¿Por qué rayos Snape siempre tornaba todo exquisitamente erótico?- Pero te toca a ti luego...

-Bien, será como un juego.- explicó Severus mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- ...y no debemos dejar de jugarlo... hasta venirnos...- lanzó una ojeada a la húmeda erección del jovencito siendo debidamente acariciada por sus blancas manos-... el que gana podrá hacer con el otro lo que quiera...- Harry abrió ampliamente los ojos y el corazón lo latió con furia. Eso significaba que, si ganaba, él podría...- ¿hecho?

Harry asintió ansiosamente con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, para concentrarse, y bombeó. Bombeó. Una y otra vez.

-Oh, Sev...- gimió entonces.- ... oh... adoro tu boca... es tan caliente... y húmeda... vamos... hazlo más fuerte... así...

Severus quedó congelado en un principio, moviendo la mano sobre su erección casi por inercia. Humedeció los labios al escuchar los pedidos de Harry, viendo su mano recorrer la enrojecida extensión de su polla, marcando el ritmo con sus caderas, y su propio compás se aceleró en respuesta.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos...

-Potter... ¿eso es lo mejor que puedes darme?... oh, sí, así está mejor... mucho mejor... mételo completo... ¿quién es tu profesor favorito?... ¿mh, Potter?...¿soy yo?... ¿lo soy?...- Harry abrió los ojos, sin respirar. ¿Eso era lo que Sev pensaba cuando se masturbaba pensando en él? Wow... realmente excitante.

-...oh, por favor... siga... así, muérdame... mas fuerte... quiero gritar... hazme gritar, Sev... oh, sí!... excelente...- Severus alzó una ceja. ¿Masoquista, Harry? Dios santo... jamás terminaba de conocerlo.

-... vamos... hasta el fondo... quiero sentir mi polla chocando tu garganta... está así de dura por ti... ¿puedes sentirla?...- Harry soltó un gemido y apuró la marcha.

-... sí!... oh, soy tu esclavo, Sev... haré lo que me pidas... por favor... solo... deja de mamarme y jódeme... oh, sí... por favor, jódeme...

-... mh, Potter... eres bueno en esto... tu apretado trasero es realmente... exquisito…- el muchacho se sintió muy cerca de llegar al ver la lengua de Sev salía por entre sus labios y realizaban excitantes movimientos sobre la nada, como si estuviese lamiendo algo con ansias.- ...sigue así... no pares... con más fuerza... oh... ¿no crees que el 69 es una de las mejores posiciones que tenemos?

-Pero... pero si nosotros nunca...- Harry ahogó sus palabras en cuando vio los ojos negros de Severus abrirse y clavarse hambrientamente en él, sonriéndole truhanamente.- ¡Me engañaste!- exclamó viendo a su amante inclinarse hacia él, atrapando sus piernas desde detrás de las rodillas, subiéndolas hasta su hombros- Hiciste... trampa...- gimió antes que Snape hundiese su caliente lengua por entre sus labios, degustándolo con bravura. Tomando su propio miembro, rozando la roja y mojada cabeza contra la apretada entrada.

-De hecho, estuve pensando que ya que te gustan los jueguitos, podríamos hacer un 69 y apostar por quién se viene primero- Severus deslizó dos de sus dedos dentro de la boca de Harry, quien respondió al instante en un gemido, lamiéndolos y chupándolos, dejándolos realmente mojados.- ¿qué opinas?- susurró bajando la mano, masajeando en circulo los apretados músculos, haciendo presión para deslizarlos dentro a ambos.

-Y-yo...- balbuceó el muchacho mordiendo su labio inferior. Estaba tan excitado que el dolor prácticamente no 

se sentía, pero cualquier movimiento amenazaba con hacerlo venir.- ...creo que es una buena idea...- sintió como los dedos de Sev se movían en su interior, dilatándolo.- ¿Estás leyendo el Kama Sutra? Por lo que veo estás buscando nuevas posiciones...- jadeó analizando sus pies apuntando libres hacia el techo, sus piernas sobre los hombros de Severus, sus rodillas casi chocando su propio pecho y su trasero debidamente expuesto para la depravación.

-¿Nuevas? El 69 y _la broche_ son posiciones muy comunes…- movió sus dedos adentro y afuera, doblándolos un poco para masajear la próstata del muchacho.

Harry soltó una carcajada que se deformó en un gemido profundo.

-¿_La broche_? ¿Hablas... aw!!... francés?

-Solo lo suficiente para excitarte...- susurró Severus llevando aquellos dedos a la boca, lamiéndolos lentamente. Acercó sus labios al oído del chico y lo rozó con estos, susurrando algo que el moreno no entendió, pero que en la forma en que Severus lo había dicho, lo hizo gemir instintivamente.

-Oh…- jadeó mordiéndose el labio inferior.- ¿Y eso... que significa?

Snape volvió a sus labios y se dedicó a juguetear con ellos unos segundos, mientras su mano sujetaba su erección y humedecía la entrada con presemen, rozando el rojizo glande contra aquella piel, antes de responder, casi inaudible:

-Voy a penetrarte realmente duro hasta hacerte... gritar...- selló su frase atrayendo hacia sí el labio inferior del chico apresado entre sus dientes para besarlo, al mismo instante en que presionaba, lenta pero firmemente, haciendo entrar su hinchada polla dentro de su muchacho. Acalló el gemido entre sus besos, haciéndolos perderse en su propia garganta. Se detuvo en cuanto la cabeza acabó de entrar.- ¿Estás bien... Harry?- susurró habiendo detenido su movimiento por completo, esperando que el muchacho se amoldase a él. El jovencito esperó unos segundos, y entonces asintió con la cabeza.

-Nunca... nunca lo hicimos así...- gimió Harry sintiendo los suaves vaivenes de Severus sobre su cuerpo, en cada movimiento entrando un poco más, abriéndolo lentamente- ...ésta... posición...

-¿Te gusta o... quieres cambiar?- los negros cabellos de Snape colgaban húmedos a ambos lados de su rostro, yendo hacia delante y atrás, siguiendo sus movimientos.

-Me... me gusta... mucho...- el muchachito cerró los ojos con fuerza, aguantando la excitación.- ...aw!... puedes... ir bien profundo ¿no es así?- susurró acariciando sus propias piernas.

-Muy... profundo...- Severus aprovechó la acotación para enterrarse por completo, chocando en cada movimientos las sonrosadas nalgas del muchachito contra sus caderas. La posición en sí hacía bastante dificultoso el contacto de sus bocas, por lo que parecía estar frente a un hermoso espejo, viendo el rostro de su pareja deformarse de lujuria sin poder tocarlo.-... eres... realmente excitante, Harry...

-Y tú...- sonrió el jovencito apretando sus labios. Sentía su miembro palpitar con furia, así que deslizó una de sus manos por el poco espacio que quedaba entre su muslos y el torso de Sev y aferró su sufrida erección, arqueándose un poco ante el exquisito contacto- Creo que hacemos una buena pareja... ¿quieres ser mi novio?

-Déjame pensarlo...- Severus mordió una porción exacta de piel debajo de la oreja del muchacho y éste dio un respingo. Apretando el labio inferior entre sus dientes, Harry aceleró su respiración ante sus caricias y la enorme polla de Snape, que parecía abrirlo por completo, rozando con fuerza cada superficie, cada músculo.

-...más... más fuerte, Sev...

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, apoyando firmemente sus manos en el suelo de mármol, moviendo sus caderas con mayor fiereza. Se sentía tan bien, tan caliente, húmedo, apretado... Harry era simplemente perfecto. En cada embestida iba hasta el fondo, sintiendo sus venas ser comprimidas por la presión sobre ellas, un calor descomunal hinchando su erección.

Harry aceleró el ritmo de su mano. Estaba tan cerca. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, y Snape aprovecho para atacar exquisitamente su cuello. Podía sentir el glande de Severus como una dura 

roca en su interior, atormentando su próstata.

-Hoy...- jadeó Snape, relamiendo sus labios- ... lamento que ninguno haya tomando su ración de leche...- le sonrió cuando los ojos volvieron a él, y el jovencito sonrió entre el placer, pero su sonrisa fue rápidamente borrada en un alto gemido.

-Tengo... tengo leche... aquí...- soltó en un quejido, lanzando una mirada hacia su pubis.

-¿Mucha?

Harry separó los labios, gimiendo sin contenerse. No podría aguantar mucho más.

-M-mucha...

-¿Para mi...?- gruñó grave, lamiendo el cuello del joven, incitándolo.

-Mh-hmm...- casi lloró el muchachito apretando con fuerza los ojos. Solo un poco más. Un poco...

-Dámela, Harry... vente para mí...- el jovencito soltó un grito que fue ahogado por la tensión de los músculos en su garganta, bombeando su erección, sintiendo los cálidos chorros de semen caer sobre su abdomen. Severus no pudo resistirse a la exquisita contracción del muchacho contra su sufrida polla, y explotó en su interior, llenándolo de él.

-Oh... Sev...- jadeó Harry deslizando las piernas de los hombros de su amante, desplomándose agotado segundos después sobre el helado mármol. Su profesor se recostó a un lado de él, ambos boca arriba, tratando de normalizar la respiración.

-Harry...

-¿Mh...?- ronroneó el muchachito volteando sus esmeraldas a él.

-Sí.

-¿Sí... _qué_?- sonrió el joven.

-Ya lo sabes.- gruñó Snape mirando hacia otro lado. Harry rió para sí mismo, recordando la pregunta que había hecho hace unos minutos.

Severus sintió los dedos del niño acariciar su mejilla para voltearlo hacia él.

-Pero quiero oírlo... por favor...

Snape puso los ojos en blanco. Y acercándose a su joven rostro, susurró.

-Quiero iniciar una relación seria contigo, Potter...- bajo y casi inaudible, antes de cubrir esos labios con los suyos.

Agradeció que Harry cerrase los ojos en el beso.

Así no tenía necesidad de ocultar el ardor en sus mejillas.

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷•.•´¯•)»-o-«(•´¯•.•÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

Severus inspiró calmadamente y llevó la taza de café negro algo espeso a los labios. Tenían una excelente vista a los enormes ventanales hechizados que semejaban un exterior de heladas montañas nevadas, y en cambio, el interior de su baño privado mantenía una exquisita temperatura. La textura y comodidad del verde sillón de terciopelo acariciaba su piel desnuda, con apenas sus caderas cubiertas en una toalla. Su elfo había hecho aparecer dos tasas de café, un capuchino muy liviano para el jovencito, que estaba a medio acabar, y una caja de bombones de chocolate y licor sobre la mesa. Harry descansaba hermoso envuelto en una suave y esponjosa bata de baño blanca, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y los dedos embadurnados de 

chocolate.

Realmente, era una excelente forma de pasar su único día libre a la semana.

-¿Podré alguna vez hacerlo yo?- Snape bajó la vista hasta el joven junto a él, el cual se lamía los dedos detenidamente, intentando limpiarlos por completo, y lo miró incrédulo-... ya sabe...

-No, no lo sé. Explícate.

-Hacerle el amor...- balbuceó el muchacho acariciándole inconscientemente la pierna- ... digo... yo a usted...

Severus contuvo el aire. De todas las cosas que había imaginado hacer con Harry, lo que el muchacho le estaba planteando era lo más ilógico e imposible.

-Explícate, Potter.- repitió, deseando por todos los dioses que su pedido no fuese lo que él estaba pensando.

El muchacho tragó saliva, respiró hondo y bajando la mirada, soltó.

- ...penetrarlo...

Severus apretó los dientes. Definitivamente era lo que él pensaba. Pero no podía. Era imposible. Por más amor que tuviese a Harry... ¡Por dios! Era veinte años menor que él... un pasivo declarado. ¿Acaso eso no decía todo? Él no... _¡Oh, demonios!_

-No.

-¡Oh, vamos, no es justo!- exclamó el jovencito arrodillándose a su lado- ¿Por qué debo ser siempre yo?

-Porque te preocupas activamente en rogarme que lo haga en cada acto.

-Bien... sí, pero... - toda la sangre de su cuerpo pareció acumularse bajo sus mejillas-... tengo que... Es bueno probar cosas nuevas...

-Bien, cuando comiences de nuevo las clases te agarras alguno de tus compañeros de cuarto y lo pruebas.

El muchachito lo miró fijamente, con la mandíbula caída en una mueca de ofensa.

-No quiero hacerlo con otra persona- objetó en un bufido.- Te amo a ti, Severus- Tratando de mantener el rostro inmutable, el hombre volvió a tomar un trago de café- Vamos, por favor, ¿me dejará alguna vez hacérselo? Sólo piénselo...

-Bien...- el hombre bajó la vista, cavilando unos segundos.-No.

Harry apretó los labios y se sentó enfurruñado a su lado.

-Vas a hacerlo, Severus Snape.

-No lo haré, _Harry Potter_.

-¿Apostamos?

-No tienes chance.

El jovencito recostó su cabeza contra los muslos de Severus y sonrió malandrinamente.

-Ya veremos...

_Tenía un plan_.


End file.
